There is overwhelming scientific evidence that (n-3) highly unsaturated fatty acids such as docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) have a positive effect on cardio-circulatory diseases, chronic inflammations and brain disorders, while eicosapentaenoic acid, also an n-3 fatty acid, has been noted to perform functions as an intermediate metabolite within the eicosanoid steroids, such as prostaglandins, leucotrienes or the like.
Currently, the main source of these highly unsaturated fatty acids is fish, with EPA and DHA noted within various blue fish (such as sardines and tuna) at amounts around 20% and 10%, respectively. It is believed that such a fatty acid profile occurs through the natural selection of optimal ratios for optimal performance within each species of fish. Yet, if one intends to use fish oil as the sole source of these lipids, several disadvantages exist, such as problems with flavor taint, uncontrollable fluctuations in availability and natural fish oil content variability. In addition, if one intends to obtain a highly purified (n-3) or (n-6) oil from these sources, it is very difficult to preferentially separate and purify.